Neo Krystalak
Neo Krystalak (ネオ クリスタラク, Neo Kurisutaraku) is a crystalline kaiju and one of the two of Neo SpaceGodzilla's sons. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Neo Krystalak is very savage and moody crystal beast who has something of a jealous rivalry over his brother Neo Obisidius and believes himself to be the better and smarter of the two. His fighting style is unpredictable and wild, making him a very dangerous opponent. Like his "brother", he is very obedient to his creator Neo SpaceGodzilla. History Debut: The Birth of Neo Krystalak and Neo Obsidius Neo Krystalak first made his debut when Neo SpaceGodzilla came up with the idea to create two "sons" to help him out with his plans and to build an army. Neo SpaceGodzilla thus created two titanic crystals, one being magma-based and the other being completely crystal-based. Soon, two monsters burst out from the giant crystals, one being Neo Obsidius and the other Neo Krystalak; the duo were created! After their creation, Neo Krystalak and Neo Obsidius then got to look around their area for a bit before they then fought each other. Neo SpaceGodzilla then sent the two to train at a training room he had constructed for them. Sometime later after training, Neo SpaceGodzilla then commanded that both of his sons to come forth to him; as he was going to give them both their first assignment. Neo SpaceGodzilla ordered both of them to find Silvergon so that he could recruit him to join their cause. Neo Krystalak and Neo Obsidius both nodded and then Neo SpaceGodzilla opened up a portal, sending them and Neo Orga to travel there to get Silvergon. As the three reached a mountain Neo Krystalak then began to sniff the air, looking for Silvergon. Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard coming from a cave. A giant monster then came out of the cave; revealing to be Silvergon. Neo Krystalak was the first to spot Silvergon and then began to explain to Silvergon that they had come to recruit him to join Neo SpaceGodzilla's army...or else they would have to recruit him by force. Silvergon just laughed at this and then got ready to combat Neo Krystalak and Neo Obsidius. Silvergon stumbled forward and turned around, glaring at Neo Obsidius and roared loudly, charging forward and slamming his tail into Neo Obsidius, sending him flying and hitting the ground next by Neo Krystalak. Neo Krystalak then fought back by slashing his claws at Silvergon and then firing his Shatter Stream at him. Silvergon staggered back from the shards and fired off a demolition fireball at Neo Krystalak. Neo Krystalak was hit by the blast and retaliated by firing an energy sphere from his tail back at Silvergon. Once Neo Obsidius came in and started wailing on Silvergon, Neo Krystalak then leaped up and pounced on Silvergon like a wild jaguar, slashing at him with his claws. Silvergon growled and grabbed Neo Krystalak's face and slammed him back first into the ground. Neo Krystalak later got back up and then fired another energy sphere at Silvergon, this time at his face. Enraged, Silvergon then grabbed Neo Obsidius and threw him at Neo Krystalak. Neo Krystalak and Neo Obsidius then teamed up and fired both of their magma beams and shatter streams at Silvergon, bringing him down. Neo Obsidius then smashed his fist against Silvergon's chest, followed up by Neo Krystalak ramming against Silvergon's back at full force, hurting him. Silvergon got back up and growled, saying that they have proven their worth and will join Neo SpaceGodzilla's cause; much to Neo Krystalak's and Neo Obsidius's surprise. A portal then opened up, taking Neo Krystalak, Neo Obsidius, Neo Orga and Silvergon back to Neo SpaceGodzilla's lair. Neo SaceGodzilla then congratulated Neo Krystalak and Neo Obsidius on their work, Neo Krystalak stood by and grinned. Four Titans vs. The Crystal Gojiran WIP Neo Spacegodzilla vs. Spacegodzilla WIP The Alliance of the Neo Tyrants WIP The Crystal Legion vs. The Herculean Titan WIP Abilities * Extraordinary Jumper: Neo Krystalak is incredibly agile and can jump up to very high lengths. * Enhanced Speed: Neo Krystalak can run extremely fast on all four legs. * Shatter Stream: Neo Krystalak can fire a barrage of explosive crystals from his mouth. * Energy Spheres: Neo Krystalak can shoot energy spheres from his tail. * Strange Effect: Neo Krystalak has an adverse effect on the fabric of reality and the energu of his surroundings. Trivia * Neo Krystalak was originally used by Flaredragon00. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Neo Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)